


Underestimated

by CaptainofBookNerdUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara/Dean-unrequited, M/M, Profound Bond, When Amara had told Cas he was worthless I got really upset, dead cas, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse/pseuds/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara had underestimated the bond between Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimated

She watched as Dean crumpled to his knees. His once large and immense form she admired so much now condensed into a small, weak stature - all over one dead angel.

She watched as Dean gingerly bent over the lifeless body, his hands hovering as if he weren’t sure whether touching would worsen the damage already done.

Not that it matters, Amara struck the angel straight through the heart. No more damage could be done.

She watched as Dean carefully lifted the body up onto his lap and … cried.

Amara was shocked to see tears run down the cheeks of her hunter.

Why all this emotion over one measly angel?

In that moment, Amara felt a spark of anger and … jealousy.

The angel - of whom Amara could barely remember the name of - was worthless.

He was pathetic.

And yet, worthy enough of Dean’s affections.

Her jealousy grew from a small spark into a bright flame.

She had underestimated the bond of their relationship.

She watched as Dean whispered down towards the angel’s face.

“Cas, come back to me.”

Cas - Castiel. That was his name.

She continued watching as Dean pressed a soft kiss against Castiel’s forehead.

Amara blinked, surprised that Dean was able to show affection so gently.

When they had kissed, it had been full of need. The longing felt between them had been strong, powerful - or so she had thought,

Here, seeing Dean with Castiel, a sudden realization hit her - 

“You love him.”

Dean froze, had seemingly forgotten that she was even there.

Amara hadn’t meant to say the words aloud.

When he looked up at her, Amara felt apprehension. He looked at her with empty eyes, as if his reason for living had disappeared, and from what she had seen, it might as well have.

If Amara could, she would have disappeared a long time ago - gone in the blink of an eye, but her fight with Lucifer had left her incapacitated. Although he wasn’t strong enough to kill her, he was able to weaken her enough so that she was unable to use even her most basic of powers.

At the moment, she was basically human - vulnerable.

Dean let go of the body and stood up slowly, brandishing his own angel blade in hand.

Amara scoffed. They’ve been through this kind of situation twice, and both times, Dean was unable to kill her. They were bound. They shared a bond that none other could rival with,

They belonged together.

Dean advanced slowly. Amara stood her ground, confident that Dean wouldn’t hurt her.

“I did. I do,” he said as he came closer.

“Why?” she found herself asking. He had come close enough that their faces stood only inches apart.

“Because he’s family - despite all his stupid mistakes, he will never stop being family. Cas tried for the good of humanity. Cas - ”

Amara caught how Dean’s voice broke, unable to finish his sentence.

Amara shook her head.

“I don’t understand. Why care for something so useless?”

Dean’s eyes hardened the moment the words left her mouth. The coldness in them made Amara want to take a step back, but still she stood her ground.

“Cas was anything but useless,” he growled. “And I feel like crap for never telling him that enough.”

Dean tightened his grip on his blade.

“Dean,” she said, pressing the tip of her nose to his. “You’re not really going to kill me. In fact, you can’t kill me.”

“Oh, yeah?” he said in a gravely voice, and for a moment, Amara thought she had him. But then he said, “This is for Cas.”

Dean sunk the blade into Amara’s stomach.

As she spent her last moments staring into the green eyes of the hunter that had once given her freedom, she realized that not only had she underestimated the angel and the hunter’s bond, but she had underestimated Dean’s love for Castiel.

She had always thought that the bond between her and Dean would overcome anything, but in the end, it was Dean and Castiel’s,

With that one last thought, the Darkness exhaled her last breath.


End file.
